A system, such as, for example, an electronic system (e.g., an avionic system with densely packed printed board assemblies) may include a number of components (e.g., heat sources) that may create unwanted heat within the system. The created heat may raise the temperature of the system above the operating temperature of the system, which may adversely affect the performance and/or longevity of the system.
Convective cooling methods may be used to dissipate the unwanted heat created by a heat source(s) in a system such as an electronic system. For example, the system may include a number of blowers and/or fans in proximity with the heat source(s). The blowers and/or fans may dissipate the unwanted heat created by the heat source(s) (e.g., cool the system) by moving air through the system. For instance, the blowers and/or fans may draw cooler, ambient air into the system and/or expel the heated air from the system.
The blowers and/or fans, however, may be large and/or bulky. Accordingly, the blowers and/or fans may increase the size and/or bulkiness of the system. Further, in some instances, blowers and/or fans may be too large and/or bulky to fit within a particular system (e.g., a particular electronic system).
Conductive cooling methods may also be used to dissipate the unwanted heat created by a heat source(s) in a system such as an electronic system. For example, the system may include a number of conductive heat sinks (e.g., solid metal plates). The conductive heat sinks may dissipate the unwanted heat created by the heat source(s) (e.g., cool the system) by transferring the unwanted heat from the heat source(s) to a fluid medium (e.g., air). For instance, the conductive heat sinks may be coupled to the heat source(s) and transfer the unwanted heat from the heat source(s) to the ambient air proximate the conductive heat sinks.
The conductive heat sinks, however, may be heavy. Accordingly, the conductive heat sinks may increase the weight of the system. Additionally, the conductive heat sinks may have a limited performance capacity. That is, the conductive heat sinks may not effectively dissipate the heat created by the heat source(s).